This disclosure relates to a motor vehicle body having side impact protection.
A motor vehicle body typically includes a plurality of vertical pillars between which are defined a plurality of door frames for access to a passenger compartment of the vehicle body. Respective ones of a plurality of doors are supported by hinges on the front vertical pillar of each door frame for pivotal movement between closed positions and open positions. Each door further commonly includes a horizontal steel door beam which spans the corresponding door frame in the closed position of the door and affords side impact protection against intrusion into the passenger compartment of an object, e.g. another motor vehicle, which impacts the vehicle body laterally. Increasing the structural integrity of the door beam by, for example, increasing the gauge of the steel used to make the beam, increases the rigidity of the door beam and its side impact protection but also increases the weight of the motor vehicle, which negatively affects fuel economy. Motor vehicle bodies having stiff, light weight door beams made of fiber reinforced composite materials have been proposed but have not been commercially successful because such composite beams exhibit low strain-at-failure, i.e., fail abruptly after only minimal strain. Motor vehicle bodies having metal cables for side impact protection have also been proposed but such cables are also characterized by low strain at failure.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a motor vehicle body having a light weight side impact protection barrier characterized by high elongational stiffness and high strain-at-failure. 